Lembranças (Recall)
by Robin yume
Summary: Eu nasci para presenciar o universo que imaginei quando era criança Se eu seguir as memórias que se despedaçaram Eu posso retornar aqueles velhos tempos... Ships:Taiorato, Koumi, Takari, Kenyako Fanfic Reescrita
1. O Céu

_**Nota da Autora:**_

 _ **Após A Estreia de Adventure Tri essa semana, eu não aguentei e resolvi dar uma passada nesse site e ver como estava, parei também para ler as fanfics que eu mesma escrevi a muitos anos atrás.**_

 _ **Foi interessante ver um pouco da pessoa que eu era e lembrar das referências que eu tinha para escrever. Hoje, eu teria feito muitos pedaços muito diferentes e, ao reler, tive até alguns momentos bem "facepalm" comigo mesma e percebi o quão dramática eu era... mas também fiquei muito orgulhosa em vários momentos, especialmente nos meus "flashbacks".**_

 _ **A Vários anos eu tinha prometido para mim que voltaria aqui e daria uma "ajeitada" nas coisas e completaria algumas fanfics que estavam incompletas rs... Mas depois de perder a conta da "Video Girl Ai" e me envolver com escola, vestibular, faculdade, mundo cosplay casamento... Eu acabei deixando para lá.**_

 _ **Enfim, desculpem pelo desabafo mas estar aqui de novo é o meu reencontro com a garotinha de 10 anos que amou cada segundo de Digimon na infância e com a 13 anos que gostava de escrever no tempo livre sobre seus personagens favoritos... Alguns amigos me disseram também que gostariam de ver essa "nova versão" e viver um pouco de nostalgia também.**_

 _ **Eu não vou modificar muito, só aquilo que meu "eu" antigo me der licença para arrumar hahah.**_

 _ **Dessa forma, se você está aqui pela nostalgia, ou se está aqui pela primeira vez, espero que goste dessa fanfic**_

* * *

 **O céu**

A jovem olhou mais uma vez para sua bagagem. Estava tudo lá, não faltava mais nada e ela já estava quase pronta para a viagem

Fazia realmente muito tempo que não ia para fora da cidade com seus pais. O que ela queria agora, mais do que nunca, era curtir as suas tão merecidas férias de verão.

Está pronta Sora?- Sua mãe perguntou enquanto carregava uma mala para o carro.

"Quase!"- Gritou fechando o zíper de sua mala.

"Estão se apresse; sairemos em quinze minutos"

"Tudo bem mãe."

Sora correu até o telefone e rapidamente começou a discar um número. Esperou, chamou várias vezes antes de por fim cair na secretária eletrônica. Enquanto ouvia a voz monótona pedir para que deixasse o recado ela hesitou em gravar a mensagem, preferia falar para o próprio interlocutor. Quando ouviu o sinal porém teve de continuar:

"Oi, aqui é a Sora, eu sinto muito mais eu não vou poder ir ao parque como tínhamos combinado; meus pais finalmente conseguiu tirar um tempo de folga e estamos indo viajar hoje. Espero que você compreenda. Eu..."

Parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo antes de conseguir continuar. Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil deixar uma despedida na secretária eletrônica.

"Vou sentir saudades."

Desligou. Sabia que sentiria muita falta dele, no fundo não queria ir viajar para lugar nenhum, tinha até um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo.

"Bobagem, é só um final de semana. Nada de mal pode acontecer."- Murmurou para si própria. Se convencendo que era apenas a ansiedade pré-viagem que a deixava pensar essas besteiras

A digiescolhida, como era chamada por muitos, olhava para fora da janela com os vidros totalmente abertos para que o vento batesse em seu rosto. Ela observava atenta a paisagem passando rapidamente. Sorriu ao pensamento infantil de que na verdade não seria o carro que estava a 120 km e sim as árvores que estavam apostando corrida em uma direção contrária. Realmente, andar de carro poderia se transformar em algo muito mais divertido; ainda mais se ela conseguia esquecer que agora já estava perto dos dezesseis anos e agisse como se tivesse apenas seis.

"Queria que ele estivesse aqui... Ia ser muito melhor"

Com esse pensamento se encolheu e afundou um pouco triste no banco esquecendo-se completamente de ser a juíza da "corrida" que acontecia no universo fora do carro.

"Você está bem Sora?"- Sua mãe perguntou preocupada olhando pelo retrovisor a mudança brusca do comportamento de sua filha. Seu pai um pouco preocupado fez o mesmo.

"Tô mãe."- Respondeu ainda com os pensamentos perdidos.

"Hey, dizem que se você fechar a janela e deixar só uma frestinha aberta, dá para sentir a mão da pessoa que você gosta em sua cabeça."

"Como voc..."- balbuciou espantada e extremamente sem graça.

"Eu apenas sei."- Sua mãe sorriu e voltou a olhar para estrada.

Sora sorriu de volta e resolveu fazer o que sua mãe lhe sugeriu. Esticando um pouco o pescoço e se mantendo em uma posição ereta pode sentir o vento gelado afagar-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça. Sorriu um pouco mais porém logo abriu a janela inteira deixando a ilusão escapar carro a fora.

"O que foi?"  
"Não é a mesma coisa..."

"..."  
"Mas não tem problema." - falou- "Quando chegarmos irei até esquecer. Além do mais eu tenho certeza que vou me divertir com você e com o papai, não saímos juntos a muito tempo não é?"

Sua mãe virou a cabeça para poder enxergar melhor a filha que estava sentada no banco de trás. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso como se visse pela primeira vez o quanto ela estava crescida.

"Você está crescendo tão rápido."- o senhor Takenouchi disse se virando também, transmitindo em palavras o que a esposa pensava.

"Haha acho que sim"- Ela respondeu um pouco incomodada com toda atenção, mas ainda feliz por poder ter a oportunidade de passar algum tempo com seus pais.

"Quando chegarmos lá vamos..."

"MÃE CUIDADO!" –Sora gritou aterrorizada.

Não ouve tempo de frear, não ouve tempo de fazer nada. A senhora Takenouchi não conseguiu desviar do carro que vinha desgovernado na contra mão de encontro ao seu, assim como não pode fazer nada para evitar o carro que deu uma freada atrás dela, em uma tentativa inútil de não colidir também.

As únicas coisas que eram possíveis de distinguir naquele trágico acidente eram os ferros contorcidos, as chamas e a fumaça e... sangue. Um rio de sangue humano se espalhando pela estrada.

* * *

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente um pouco tonta. Os olhos percorreram incessantemente as paredes brancas e cada centímetro daquele quarto atentos para que nenhum detalhe escapasse. Aquilo foi inútil, não conseguia saber que lugar era aquele.

Apoiou os braços para que pudesse a sentar-se na cama, com esforço conseguiu, sentindo uma dor se espalhar por todo corpo e gemeu baixinho. Retirou a mascara que estava em seu nariz que, supostamente, ajudava-a a respirar e nada sentiu. Olhou para o objeto metálico no qual estava pendurado um saquinho com um líquido transparente que lhe era injetado diretamente pela veia e retirou a fita adesiva que a prendia a ele, apertando o local com cuidado em seguida. Finalmente optou por sair dali e caminhar, ver se encontrava alguém que pudesse ajuda-la.

Um pé de cada vez desceu da cama. Olhou para mais três pessoas que dividiam o mesmo quarto e pareciam dormir tranqüilamente. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo; aquela camisola que vestia nada esquentava.

Cambaleou para fora daquelas quatro paredes abrindo a porta com cuidado. Olhou em volta e viu que aquele lugar era realmente grande. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para o quarto e ver se alguém vinha ajuda-la, mas poucos segundos depois resolveu continuar sua exploração por aquele lugar tão estranho.

Olhou para outras pessoas que pareciam cansadas com a mesma camisola cinza, independente do sexo a roupa era a mesma. Aqueles que pareciam um pouco mais sadios- só um pouco pois eles também pareciam estar esgotados- usavam roupas brancas e caminhavam de um lado para o outro muito apressados e olhando para um relógio pendurado na parede.

Ela logo conclui que aquilo deveria ser uma hierarquia; as pessoas de branco deveriam mais importantes do que as que se vestiam de cinza. Por um momento ela desejou estar de branco também, talvez assim ela soubesse onde estava.

"Ei garota."- Uma moça de cabelos negros e curtos, vestida de branco, lhe chamou- O que você está fazendo aqui?

"E-eu não sei moça."- Respondeu com um pouco de medo e perguntou- "Que lugar é esse?"

"Um hospital."- Respondeu um pouco surpresa- "Como é o seu nome?"

A adolescente abriu a boca porém nada disse. Ficou pensando, tentando extrair qualquer coisa que a fizesse lembrar. Qualquer coisa... Não conseguiu.

"E-eu não sei."- Tornou a responder insegura.

" Deixe me ver"

A mulher pegou seu pulso onde havia uma identificação com o seu nome. Abriu a boca espantada e ficou a olha-la sem saber o que dizer. De repente sorriu e virando para sua amiga gritou:

"Hei Maya, venha ver! Corre!"

"O que foi?"- Perguntou a colega ao se aproximar, ficou encarando a garota a sua frente e de repente também gritou chamando por outros nomes. Logo todos aqueles que estavam vestidos de branco apressaram o passo em sua direção para saber qual era a surpresa.

"Como pode? Ela estava em coma!"- Exclamou outro espantado.- Chamem o Doutor Kamiya!"

"Kamiya"

Ela já escutara esse nome antes, mas ... não conseguia se recordar porque lhe era tão familiar.

Os homens e mulheres de branco fizeram um circulo em volta da garota e ela fez a única coisa que alguém assustado poderia ter feito: fugiu.

Não conseguiu ir muito longe pois logo foi pega e arrastada por dois outros homens que eram muito mais fortes do que ela.

"Fique calma Sora"- Um deles disse.

Ela porém não se acalmou, continuou a gritar cada vez mais alto e se agitar cada vez mais. Gritou com toda a força ao ver um liquido sendo injetado por meio de uma agulha diretamente em suas veias. Logo não teve mais forçar para gritar, seu corpo começou a amolecer, e embora ela lutasse contra, já não conseguindo fazer mais nada acabou por deixar seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

* * *

"O que fazemos agora?"- Perguntou a primeira enfermeira, identificada como Maya, se referindo a Sora.

"O procedimento. Assim que a policia liberar os outros objetos que estão inteiros veremos se a garota não tem algum número de telefone para quem possamos ligar."

" Espero que alguém queira ficar com ela Miya... Seria muito duro viver em um hospital... Ou ser encaminhada para a Assistência Social... Não Importa quantos anos eu trabalhe aqui, essas situações sempre me cortam o coração..."

Sua colega deu um pequeno suspiro e tamborilou os dedos na parede antes de responder.

"O nome dela é Sora não é mesmo?"- Miya perguntou.

"Acho que sim."- Maya Respondeu virando-se de costas para Miya e olhando a ficha de um outro paciente.

"Espero que o 'céu' encontre um 'sol' ou, até mesmo, uma 'lua' para brilhar para ela."

Maya não respondeu, apenas suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente um pouco melancólica.

* * *

Novamente a jovem abriu os olhos e pela segunda vez vasculhou o ambiente. Percebeu, entretanto ,que o quarto em que estava havia mudado e ela era a única por lá. Tentou levantar-se porém não teve sucesso; o efeito do tranqüilizante não havia passado ainda. Esforçou-se para controlar o próprio corpo e, quando finalmente conseguiu mover o braço esquerdo, tentou segurar um copo com água em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama porém acabou derrubando-o.

Logo o casal de adolescentes que havia adormecido no sofá do quarto acordou espantado. A primeira a se aproximar de Sora foi a garota de cabelos castanhos com um belo sorriso no rosto. Seu amigo loiro a seguiu receoso porém nada fez.

"Que bom que acordou Sora!"- Disse a menina com grande alegria na voz.

" Ficamos preocupados com você."- Completou o menino agora sorrindo.

"Sora" não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Não sabia a quem estavam se referindo porém não demorou muito para concluir que o assunto era com ela. Queria responder, talvez eles pudessem tira-la dali porém se quer sabia o nome deles! Olhou para os crachás de identificação e resolveu arriscar.

"Olá Hikari e Takeru."- Respondeu com um sorriso vacilante.

"Que brincadeira é essa Sora?"- Kari perguntou sorrindo de volta, um pouco nervosa.

"Como assim?"  
"Não seja boba, não precisa ser tão formal."- Takeru completou mais calmo que sua amiga.

"Eu não estou brincando... Vocês podem, por favor, me tirarem daqui. Não sei onde estou."

"TK..."- Kari chamou baixinho o nome dele com lágrimas nos olhos "Ela não está brincando."

"Por favor, me tirem daqui."

Os olhos de Sora imploravam por ajuda, ela queria muito ir embora. Para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele. Kari apertou as mãos de TK quando sentiu as lágrimas aumentarem em seus olhos. Takeru por usa vez se limitou a colocar uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros dela.

" Você... tem outras visitas Sora."- TK afirmou enquanto levava Kari para fora do quarto.

"Vocês não podem me ajudar?"- A voz chorosa e desesperada dela perguntou enquanto os viu sumir porta a fora.

Tentou se levantar mais uma vez para ir atrás deles e, embora o remédio estivesse perdendo o efeito, o máximo que conseguiu foi sentar-se na cama.

"Sora?"- Outra garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa chamou-a com a voz vacilante e lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Sora olhou para a porta onde a menina entrava com mais dois garotos; um com um laptop em baixo do braço e o outro com roupas bem esquisitas com mais ou menos uns treze ou quatorze anos.

"Eu sinto muito pela sua mamãe Sora..."- Mimi falou enquanto segurava na mão dela.

"Mamãe?"- A guardiã do amor repetiu confusa.

Mimi começou a chorar mais alto e abraçando sua amiga começou a soluçar. Daisuke e Izzy olharam atônitos para ambas as garotas sem saber o que dizer.

"Por favor... pare de chorar." – Pediu enquanto retribuía o abraço.

"..."

"Já passou... Já Passou" Sora sorriu tentando animar a desconhecida enquanto lhe dava pequenos tapinhas nas costas sem ter nenhuma pista do que estava acontecendo

Mimi tentou segurar o choro. Estava sufocando por dentro, precisava sair dali e foi o que fez... não agüentando saiu do quarto ainda soluçando e fungando o nariz. Izzy fez sem saber exatamente o que fazer, fez um gesto atrapalhado com a mão e a seguiu.

"Por favor não vá..."- Sora pediu ainda mais angustiada enquanto via Mimi e Izzy saírem do mesmo jeito que TK e Kari.

"Sora... Você vai ficar bem. Não esquenta."- Davis tentou acalma-la se aproximando também... Ainda que estivesse muito confuso quanto ao que fazer.

Sora ficou encarando-o por um bom tempo, na verdade seus olhos se fixaram nos óculos de natação que ele tinha preso em sua cabeça, parecendo tentar disfarçar a bagunça no cabelo do garoto.

"Eu..."- Sora estendeu a mão para tentar pegar os óculos como uma garotinha curiosa.

"O que você quer?"- Perguntou confuso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, dando alguns passos para trás.

"..."

Ignorou a pergunta e se esforçou mais ainda para pegar os óculos, como se nada houvesse sido dito. Percebendo que não conseguiria deixou o corpo cair para trás novamente cansada e suspirou.

"É isso?"- O novo líder dos digiescolhidos perguntou apontando para os óculos de natação.

Ela Afirmou com a cabeça. Davis tirou os óculos e entregou a Sora.

"Obrigada, Obrigada, obrigada." Ela agradeceu, seu rosto antes tão abatido agora havia se iluminado como uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novo.

Daisuke enxugou os olhos antes que as lágrimas escorressem e fungou o nariz rapidamente.

"Você está bem?"- A digiescolhida perguntou ao perceber que tinha algo estranho com ele.

"Não muito, eu vou procurar a enfermeira!"- Desculpou-se.

"Tá bom."- Disse abaixando a cabeça e examinando os óculos de natação cuidadosamente, sem se importar muito com a saída rápida do menino.

Davis saiu do quarto e descendo as escadas foi até a recepção onde os outros o esperavam, chorando como se fosse um bebê. Era verdade que ele não tinha nenhuma intimidade com Sora, ele apenas a conhecia porém não pode deixar de sentir pena ao ouvir a pergunta. "Você está bem?". Inferno! Era _ela_ quem estava internada no hospital mal sabendo o próprio nome. Era _ela_ quem havia perdido os pais. Era _ela_ quem precisava de ajuda.

Chegando na recepção viu o grupo reunido. Como as visitas eram muito controladas era preciso fazer um revezamento para que todos pudessem ver a amiga.

Kari chorava sem parar no ombro de Tk que a consolava passando levemente a mão em seus cabelos; Sora foi quase como uma irmã mais velha para ela. Mimi estava sentada no chão sendo consolada por Izzy e Joe que havia acabado de chegar. Yolei e Ken estavam apenas sentados na poltrona de cabeça baixa. Matt andava de um lado para o outro extremamente nervoso, já havia ido ver Sora porém ela estava dormindo. Cody não conseguiu ir para o hospital e Tai simplesmente não havia chego ainda.

"Onde está seu óculos Davis?"- Kari perguntou levantando os olhos avermelhados para olhar o amigo.

"A Sora tá com ele. Parece que ela lembrou do Tai."

"Onde está o Tai agora Kari?"- Mimi perguntou entre os soluços.

"Eu não sei."- Kari respondeu enxugando os olhos finalmente- "Ele disse que já estava chegando"

"Yolei é a sua vez de ver a Sora."- Davis entregou o cartão para a garota porém essa recusou, ela não iria conseguir entrar no quarto sem desatar a chorar e não queria fazer a moça se sentir pior.

"Ken?"

"Eu não posso."

"Droga. Empresta isso Davis."

Matt pegou o passe das mãos do garoto e subiu até o quarto.

"Ele está realmente muito preocupado com ela."- Yolei comentou.

"Eles são namorados não são?"- Daisuke perguntou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora- Ai esse primeiro capitulo, é gostoso reler o que eu escrevi e relembrar das cenas como eu gostaria que ficassem... também percebi a mania horrível que eu tinha de colocar palavras em japonês desnecessariamente ou nomes que não seriam em nada importantes, acho que foi uma das minhas maiores urgências quando reli hauahau**

 **Outra coisa é que eu preciso refazer algumas partes que não tinham na-da a ver com a cultura japonesa. Meu eu de 13 achava que sabia muito, mas sabia muito muito pouco, hahaha. Fora isso, ao ver a personalidade dos escolhidos em Digimon tri eu percebi que preciso refazer muita coisa já que me baseei no que eu acreditava que eles seriam quando mais velhos.**

ops : Vou manter o nome br e Japonês como fazia antigamente, gosto de usar Tk, Kari, Davis youlei etc como apelido, acho menos formal =p

 **Também preciso passar algumas fics que eu nunca postei nesse site... vamos ver como tudo se ajeitara...**

 **Enfim amores, obrigada pela leitura. Se quiserem, essa fanfic completa está perdida aí no site, mas eu gostaria que esperassem para ver essa daqui, não demorará nada, eu prometo 3**


	2. O Ar

**O Ar**

Yamato entrou no quarto 132 e sentiu o coração se rasgar em vários pedaços ao ver aquele quadro triste.

Sora olhava para a janela com os olhos perdidos, por onde os raios de sol passavam e tocavam-lhe o rosto como uma tentativa de conforta-la, o que não acontecia. E ela continuava a olhar procurando respostas que não conseguiria, procurando um alguém que não chegava enquanto segurava firmemente os óculos de natação como se nada mais existisse para ela.

Ele respirou fundo alguns segundos para que pudesse agir sem impulsividade.

Quando soubera do acidente Yamato sentiu que seu coração havia parado e lhe faltara até mesmo o ar; ele nunca havia se sentido tão apavorado e impotente. Ao ver Sora daquela maneira teve vontade era de abraça-la com todas as forças e tirá-la dali.

Porém sabia que não poderia fazê-lo.

"Olá Sora."- cumprimentou, disfarçando um sorriso pequeno, tentando disfarçar seus próprios sentimentos.

"Vá embora!"- Ela pediu enquanto se escondia debaixo das cobertas.

"Por quê?"- Perguntou ainda mais chateado e confuso- "Está com medo de mim?"

"Não."- respondeu ainda com a cabeça encoberta- "Mas não quero te deixar triste... como os outros"

Matt sorriu tristemente e se aproximando dela puxou o cobertor em que ela se escondia.

"O que está fazendo?"

O garoto simplesmente ignorou a pergunta, colocou a mão em baixo do queixo de Sora e o moveu para cima de modo que ela pudesse olha-lo nos olhos para lhe transmitir confiança.

Aqueles olhos azuis... ela se lembrava deles de alguma maneira.

"Você não vai me deixar triste."- Ele sorriu de modo que ela sentiu-se confortável- " Eu só vejo a garota mais importante para mim e só por saber que eu a tenho aqui tão perto e que ela está a salvo..."

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase. E também não precisava.

A digiescolhida sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte e as maçãs de seu rosto ficarem vermelhas e quentes. Logo um sorriso se espalhou pelos seus lábios.

"Obrigada."

"Hey garoto."- Uma das enfermeiras chamou, passando apressadamente pelo corredor. "O horário de visitas termina em dez minutos."

"Certo."- Ele respondeu, um pouco contrariado.

"Você também vai me deixar sozinha?"- Sora perguntou segurando desesperadamente com as duas mãos nos braços de Matt.

"Não se preocupe."- Respondeu beijando-lhe rapidamente a testa.- "Eu juro que eu volto mais tarde."

Ela se acalmou um pouco encostando-se no travesseiro e soltando o braço dele devagar.

"Antes que eu esqueça... "- Ele tirou sua gaita do bolso- "Eu a trouxe porque não me deixariam entrar coma guitarra. Espero que goste"

Yamato fechou a porta do quarto para que a música não se espalhasse pelo hospital perturbando os pacientes que queriam descansar.

Logo ele se pôs a tocar, a melodia se espalhou por todo o quarto e alguns poderiam dizer que de tão leve poderia se misturar ao ar. Sora assistiu Matt tocar até pegar no sono e dormir, poucos minutos depois.

* * *

Taichi chegou a recepção onde os outros escolhidos estavam aguardando Yamato para irem embora. Tai estava quase sem fôlego pois viera correndo para o hospital, não sem antes comprar flores para Sora.

"O horário de visitas está quase acabando."- Yolei informou assim que o viu chegar esbaforido.

"E como elas estão?"- Perguntou preocupado, se referindo as duas mulheres da pequena família Takenouchi. O pai, como infelizmente ficou sabendo por telefone, já havia dado entrada no hospital sem vida.

"A mãe da Sora faleceu pouco depois de chegar ao hospital Tai..."- Izzy informou ainda segurando nas mãos de Mimi.

Tai ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Não conseguia acreditar que a senhora Takenouchi também havia morrido. Ela era tão forte! Sora deveria estar arrasada.

"E a Sora? Como está?"

"Ela não se lembra de nada."- Kari informou enxugando as lágrimas- "Ela não lembra nem da mãe...E a enfermeira disse que ela mal se lembrava do próprio nome."

Foi como se uma segunda bomba explodisse sobre Tai. A Sora... _Sua_ Sora não se lembrava nem do próprio nome? Aquilo não poderia ser possível...

"Mas parece que ela se lembra de você Tai."- Joe, que até o momento permanecera calado informou, enquanto ajeitava os oculos.

"E-eu tenho que vê-la."

"Não dá. O Matt já está lá com ela e nós devolvemos os cartões de visitas para o recepcionista."- Takeru informou. " Ele já deve estar voltando pois o horário de visitas está quase acabando."

Yamato é claro. Ele não poderia deixar de ver a namorada poderia? Ele a amava muito talvez tanto quanto Tai. Só que Matt tinha uma vantagem que Tai não tinha, ou pelo menos, nunca pensou que teve- Sora correspondia seus sentimentos.

E por falar em Yamato o mesmo descia as escadas direto para a recepção onde os amigos o aguardavam. Parou em frente á Tai e depois de encara-lo por algum tempo disse:

"Ela ficou esperando por você. Por que não veio logo?"

Tai não pode responder, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça enquanto cerrava os punhos, sentindo-se impotente e culpado. O rapaz loiro saiu e os outros o seguiram com a cabeça baixa.

"Você não vem Tai?"- Kari perguntou preocupada.

"Não, vou ficar aqui esperando até o próximo horário de visitas."

E dizendo isso sentou-se no sofá da recepção e fitou um ponto qualquer no chão, perdido em pensamentos sem sequer notar as muitas pessoas que entravam e saíam a procura de algum amigo ou ente querido.

* * *

" Taichi Kamiya"- A enfermeira chamou-o calmamente colocando uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros de Tai- "O horário de visitas já começou."

"Hã? A sim obrigado"

" Por nada"- Respondeu e saiu apressada para a sala de raio- X

Tai olhou o relógio que estava pendurado na parede e viu que três horas já haviam se passado. Levantando-se do sofá percebeu que nenhum de seus amigos havia chego ainda. Pegou um crachá de visitante com um dos rapazes da recepção e subiu as escadas até o primeiro andar procurando entre os quartos aquele que estaria Sora.

"132... acho que é esse."

Abriu a porta do quarto e a viu dormindo tranqüilamente porém seus braços estavam presos a cama.

"Ela teve um ataque de pânico e tivemos de amarra-la a cama. São os procedimentos do hospital"- A enfermeira que passava por ali explicou ao ver a cara assustada de Tai. – "Ela tentou fugir pela Segunda vez. É para o bem dela."

"Não podem solta-la durante o horário de visitas pelo menos?"

"Bom..."- A enfermeira pensou por algum tempo e em seguida sorriu gentilmente, como se maquinasse alguma travessura. "A Maya não ia gostar muito mas pra mim tá tudo bem. Mas tem que prometer que ela não ira fugir hein?"

"Eu prometo."- Ele levantou as mãos em juramento.

"Tá bom."- Ela sorriu mais ainda com a atitude do rapaz e soltou um dos braços de Sora da cama. " Você por um acaso é o namorado dela?"

"Não."- Respondeu vermelho- "Sou só o amigo."

"Bom, porque se fosse o namorado teria alguns problemas... Já devem Ter te avisado que ela não está reconhecendo ninguém."

"Sim eu sei."- Ele respondeu soltando um suspiro desanimado.

"Só aquele óculos de natação e aquele outro menino loiro..."- Ela disse desprendendo o outro braço.- "Pronto. É melhor eu ir. To falando demais e tenho muito serviço pela frente."  
"Tchau e obrigado"

Tai entrou no quarto e ficou sem saber ao certo o que fazer, viu então que Sora segurava os óculos de natação em um uma das mãos. Colocou as flores em um dos vasinhos que estavam na cabeceira ao lado da cama e se aproximou da cama onde a amiga repousava.

"Sora?"- Ele chamou baixinho o que foi suficiente para que ela abrisse os olhos.

" O-oi"- Respondeu ainda sonolenta.- "Eu não conheço você?"

"Eu imagino que sim."

Ela se sentou na cama com um pouco de dificuldade e ficou a fita-lo curiosa e confusa.

"Você pode me tirar daqui? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada... E até agora não me disseram o que aconteceu..."

"Sora..."- Tai mordeu o beiço para ganhar tempo antes de lhe explicar tudo. –" Você sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória. Vai ter de ficar aqui até se recuperar completamente e receber alta."

"Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu odeio esse lugar."- Ela resmungou, se jogando novamente na cama.

"Eu sinto muito mais eu não posso te tirar aqui."- Disse. Aquilo o estava matando.

"Então... por favor não vá embora... Não quero ficar aqui sozinha."- Ela pediu.

"Eu tenho de ir. Mas se você se comportar bem logo você vai poder vir comigo também."- Ele explicou de maneira divertida como se estivesse falando a uma criança.

"Tá bom."- ela concordou.

"Ótimo."

"Mas você pode ficar mais um pouco não pode?"

"Sim."

"Que bom!"- O rosto dela se iluminou. "Eu gostei de você. Você é bem interessante. Eu não entendo porque os outros estavam chorando tanto."

Tai não respondeu, ele próprio estava sufocando. Segurou firmemente na mão dela e ficou olhando aqueles olhos castanho- avermelhado que ele gostava tanto.

"Sora, todos os que vieram aqui hoje são seus amigos. Eles estavam preocupados com você. Mesmo que você não se lembre eles passaram boa parte da vida com você. Mas não se culpe por não se lembrar o.k.? Nós podemos começar novamente."

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu sou Taichi Kamiya. Me chame de Tai. É um prazer conhece-la."- Ele estendeu a mão para que ela a apertasse.

"Eu sou Sora Takenouchi. O prazer é meu."- Ela segurou a mão dele.

"Agora eu vou Ter de ir embora pois a Mimi, A Kari, O Matt e os outros devem estar lá em baixo esperando para falar com você."

"Eu posso ficar com os seus óculos?"- Ela perguntou.

Tai ficou espantado por perceber que ela associou aqueles óculos a ele e não ao Daiusuke e a fitou por algum tempo. Sora simplesmente sorriu.

"Pode, mas vai Ter de devolver ao Davis quando sair do hospital."  
"Tudo bem!"- Ela exclamou.

"Até amanhã Sora."

"Até ."

* * *

Três semanas haviam se passado e este seria o dia da alta de Sora e também do seu aniversário-segundo lhe informaram. Ela já havia decorado o nome de todos os amigos porém para não confundi-la ainda mais não haviam lhe falado sobre nada do digimundo e nem sobre sua mãe ou seu pai.

Os digiescolhidos estavam reunidos na sala de recepção do Hospital Geral De Odaíba discutindo o que haveriam de fazer com a Sora. Eles já haviam decidido que ela permaneceria com eles na cidade para que pudesse se recuperar da melhor forma possível e cercada por um ambiente familiar. Dessa forma, quando o primeiro parente da família Takenouchi entrou em contato encaminhado pelo Serviço Social, eles pediram, em conjunto e muito insistentemente, para que Sora ficasse com eles, onde seria muito acolhida e amada.

"Eu quero que a Sora vá morar comigo"- Mimi falou primeiro.

"Isso não é certo Mimi, você só está aqui de férias. Daqui a duas semanas vai voltar para os Estados Unidos." –Yamato falou

"Ela pode ir lá pra minha casa!"- Daiusuke se ofereceu.

Seus amigos o encararam em desaprovação e ele não podê comprender o porquê

"O que foi? Acham que eu não tenho responsabilidade?" – Perguntou irritado.

"Isso e o fato de que a sua irmã irá mata-la"- Yolei falou

"Como assim?"- Ele perguntou.

"Como se você não soubesse"- Tk falou.

"A Sora não é um brinquedo!"- Tai exclamou.

"Com licença."- Ken pediu timidamente- "E se ela passasse algum tempo com cada um de vocês? Assim ela poderia escolher onde quer ficar."

"Ótima idéia Ken!"- Yolei exclamou admirada vendo-o ficar vermelho.

"O-obrigado"

"Comigo primeiro!"- Mimi exigiu.- "Como o Matt disse eu vou embora para os Estados Unidos e quero passar um tempo com a minha amiga!."

"Com licença"- Um médico se aproximou interferindo-se na conversa deles- " A amiga de você já está de alta porém a memória dela não será recuperada completamente.."

"Me diga doutor, exatamente o que aconteceu com ela?"- Joe pediu.

"Por conta do acidente ela sofreu uma espécie de derrame que afetou um pouco a mente dela. É felizmente um fato isolado e provavelmente não causará mais nenhum transtorno. Mesmo assim eu darei uma medicação para que derrames eventuais não aconteçam. Ela poderá ir retomando a rotina aos poucos e logo poderá ir a escola normalmente."- Explicou, de forma simplificada.

"E quanto as memórias doutor?"

"Sim ela não se lembra de quase nada, as vezes ela poderá se lembrar de um objeto, uma pessoa o que a fará ficar um pouco eufórica. Também existem casos raros de que algumas memórias suas venham na forma de sonho porém ela não saberá decifra-los... Por enquanto, sugerimos veementemente que continuem o acompanhamento médico para que ela possa se readaptar da melhor maneira possível"

"E como vamos contar sobre os pais dela?"

"Vocês devem contar aos poucos, quando acreditarem que ela esteja preparada. A situação é delicada mas ela só se sentirá mais triste se vocês ficarem também."

Mimi mordeu os lábios quando ele disse isso.

"Agora tenho de ir ela já está esperando por vocês."

"Sora!"- Eles gritaram em conjunto ao ve-la segurando uma pequena mala e caminhando em direção a eles.

"Finalmente você irá sair daqui!"- Mimi gritou feliz abraçando-a com força.

"Parece que você está bem mais contente Mimi!"- ela comentou quase sem ar.

"Vamos logo para casa que nós temos uma surpresa te esperando."- Yamato afirmou.

"Isso.. me parece bem legal."- disse insegura.

"E é!"- Kari não segurou um grito de alegria.

Sora olhou para Tai que estava bem atrás daquela multidão observando- a .

"Isso é seu Davis, o Tai mandou eu te devolver."- Sora disse tirando o óculos de sol de sua mala e entregou a ele.

"Valeu, eu já tava sentindo falta deles!"

Eles caminharam para fora do hospital e Sora teve vontade de gritar de alegria ao sair dali. Embora estivesse se sentindo estranha saindo com pessoas que ela só conhecia por poucos minutos de conversas semanais era muito melhor do que estar entre as quatro paredes brancas daquele quarto.

* * *

 **Geez~~ esse segundo capítulo foi particularmente difícil de reescrever, enquanto no primeiro foram pequenas alterações, eu percebi que deixei grandes brechas, fora algumas reações que me deixaram incomodada relendo... Deve ser por isso que nunca voltei pra reescrever essa fic, mas hey, já virou uma missão.**

 **Era pra ter saído em um tempo menor mas final de ano é complicado ahahah~~**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários pessoal S2 Fiquei muito feliz mesmo de ver que tem gente acompanhando!**


End file.
